Show Me
by Marilu
Summary: Raven can't show her emotions like everyone else, or things might get destroyed or blown up. But what if one little green shapeshifter can change all of that.Slowly, but surely she can show people what she's feeling deep inside(BBRae Rated for later fluff
1. Show Me Your Face

Title: **Show Me**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Raven can't show her emotions like everyone else, or things might get destroyed or blown up. But what if one little green shapeshifter can change all of that...slowly, but surely she can show people what she's feeling deep inside. (BBRae) Rated for later fluff.

A/N: This is my first Teen Titans fic, so please go easy on the comments...if I get any. ; This story does have somewhat of a plot, so I'm not winging it...I don't think. Okay so I hope you enjoy it!! And for the first chapter Raven sometimes shows her face, but for this story we're going to pretent BB hasn't seen her face...like without her hood on. So yeah, I hope that's okay with all of you, and I hope this is as good as I think it will be. Please R/R!

**Chapter 1**: Show Me Your Face

It was early in the morning when the sun started to peak over the horizon, and a little green shapeshifter was just stirring. He stretched and yawned, pushing the covers off of him with his feet. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was already shining, the birds were singing, and...

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

Beast Boy shot out of bed and landed on the cold floor. He ran over to his dresser and grabbed his outfit, and, putting it on as fast as lightning, he ran out the door to the living room. When he got there, it was quite the sight. Starfire was cooking breakfast, which smelled really good...probably pankakes and sausage. Raven was sitting in a chair reading a book, ever so often staring over the top to watch the scene that laid before her, and Cyborg and Robin were rolling on the floor fighting over something.

"It's mine I tell you! Mine!" The large human-robot tried to pull the game controller out of Robins hands, of course to no avail. Robin was fighting equally hard, and the flying car on the screen was zooming in and out of camera, crashing into various things and blowing up.

Robin smacked Cyborg on the head. "It is my turn!" He muttered as he pulled harder on the piece of plastic.

Beast Boy shook his head and smiled, and walked down to where the couch was, jumping over the back of it and landing softly in the seat. Occasionally the controller would fly out of their hands and hit something, like the table, or a lamp, or...Beast Boy's head.

"Will you guys just chill out! You could seriously injure someone, mainly me!" Beast Boy commented as he rubbed his forehead which now had the indent of a controller on it. No one really noticed that he had come in, seeing as they were all doing their own thing and thoroughly enjoying it.

Starfire whirled around, her red hair following suit, as she held out several plates of pancakes and sausage. She seemed quite pleased with herself that she made breakfast without burning anything or blowing up the stove.

"Come friends! I have made us the meal for the morning!" She chirped as she set the plates on the table, everyone stopping and smelling the food. Food, in the Teen Titan tower at least, was one thing that would stop anyone in their tracks...especially Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy.

"Food!" They exclaimed as they clambered off of eachother and ran for the table, looking for the plate for the biggest amount. Raven slowly put her book down and made her way to the table, sitting down beside Beast Boy. Starfire brought two other plates for her and Raven and sat down beside Robin on the other side of the table across from Raven.

"Here you go Raven!" Starfire set down the plate infront of Raven. She looked at it and then after a few minutes started eating. The table was somewhat quiet, seeing as they were all stuffing their face. Beast Boy was the first done, since he didn't eat meat.

"How did you sleep Beast Boy? I didn't even notice you entering the room until after I put out our meal." Starfire asked as she continued to eat her pancake. He shrugged his shoulders and played with his fork.

"I slept okay. The wind was keeping me awake." He lied, hoping they would believe him.

He hadn't slept at all for the past few days, thinking about different things...especially a certain Titan named Raven. He looked over beside him and watched her eat, then turned away when he noticed she looked at him from the corner of her eye. For a while now he's been feeling strange, like something was missing. Yet nothing was...he had friends, a place to sleep, food. What more could he want?

Raven...he wanted her in a different way than he had before. When he looks into her eyes, he saw something else than just a friend. Every night, when he fell asleep, he would dream of her and only her...and he would sit up in bed, his head so full of thoughts that he couldn't seem to fall back asleep. This dark goddess was haunting him in his sleep, and he couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried to.

He'd been thinking so much in fact, that he wasn't even in the conversation at the table. His thoughts were elsewhere, and didn't even notice that when they were all done they had left the table with him sitting there. It was just him and his thoughts...until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Raven standing there. He could feel his face turning red and his heart beating faster than it had been before.

"Uhm...Beast Boy...everyone left the table except you. Are...are you okay?" Her voice was monotone and had no emotion in it, even her face was strait. He smiled and stood up, taking his plate with him.

"I'm fine! I just have alot on my mind is all," He replied as he took his plate to the sink and washed it, then placing it in the drainer he turned around and she was still there...looking at him.

"Okay, so I'm not so fine. I..I haven't been sleeping very well. My mind is just so...so not there. I'm thinking too much," He replied truthfully, waiting for her response. She looked at him and sighed.

_"Wow...he's actually thinking 'too much'?_" She thought as she noticed his face was a paler green than usual.

"Come and sit down Beast Boy." She said as she floated to the couch and sat down, hoping he would follow. He willing followed, and sat down beside her. It felt so weird sitting in a room alone with someone you've been trying to get the attention of for so long...well, at least good attention. She looked at him, no emotion still. He put his head down.

"I don't know what's wrong...I can't exactly explain it." He said, noticing how nice the loose threads were on the sofa. She sighed again and looked at the door.

"This is like the first time you haven't been able to figure anything out." She said. He looked at her, and then, realizing what she said, got mad.

"There are lots of things I can't figure out!....I mean, I can figure things out pretty well, but..." He stopped and looked at her, noticing a slight change in her eyes. They seemed to be laughing. She was trying to get on his nerves! He slapped the back of the couch and looked away.

As he was turned away, he heard a noise. Turning around he noticed that she had taken off her hood...and he almost passed out. His heart was now in his throat, and he could barely breathe.

"You are definitely something else Beast Boy." She commented as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Beast Boy by himself to stare at the door at which she had just exited. She had taken off her hood once or twice before, but that was usually when it was darker and he couldn't see her face anyway.

"She opening up to me! Yes!" He jumped up and down on the couch, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: Well...how was it? ducks Please do not get upset if it's bad!! I can fix it if I need to! Constructive criticisms are welcome, just don't say like, "That sucks, but here's what you can do." That...is not nice. XD But comments are greatly appreciated, and they encourage me to write more. Let me know if it was okay or not, okay? I hope you liked it, and please review! Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Show Me Your Smile

_Authors Note: _Okay guys, this is the second chapter!! I hope you all like it...heh ; Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so happy! ::giggles::

_Disclaimer:_ Do you honestly think I own Teen Titans? I wouldn't be writing if I owned them!

_Thanks to _

_Yohko no Gothika: Thank you so much for helping me out! That really does help! This is the best criticism I've ever recieved. ::hugs you:: Thanks again! And I'll have to apologize 'cause this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be...I'm so sorry! Do not hurt me! ::hides::_

_theskywillfall: You bettah believe it! It ish my first...not my absolute first because of the one I am postponing, but my first TT fic! _

_MOOgoestheCHICKEN: I'm updating as fast as I can my friend!_

_Taia: Thank you for the nice comment!! _

_Lady Sango 7: I love Raven and Beast Boy too! Besides Starfire and Robin this is the best couple...and BB is my favorite character! Thanks for the comment! ::huggles::_

_MEG: Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy! ::hugs::_

**Chapter 2: **Show Me Your Smile

The long day soon turned into a wonderous night, and Beast Boy was perched on the roof of the tower, just gazing at the beautiful stars that were shimmering above him. The breeze was gentle, and the air smelled of fall. He quite enjoyed a little bit of solitude whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Cracking jokes, playing video games, and making tofu meals were a few of the many things he enjoyed, especially with his friends. But when there is a chance to be alone and do nothing, he'll jump at it. Even though lonliness will get the best of you.

He layed back on the ground, resting his head on his arms, and he stared intimately into the black velvety sky. It was so vast, yet so simple. Black with white dots scattered all over. Of course in reality it was complex. So many things not discovered...

_"It's like love..."_ He thought as he sighed dreamily. His reverie was broken when he heard the roof door opening.

"Hey B, thought I would find you up here." Robin said as he sat down beside his green friend. All Beast Boy could do was smile, then he turned back to the sky. Robins' eyes grew darker as he noticed his friend was...not himself. In fact, he hadn't been himself for a while now.

"BB, you okay?" Robin asked, worry evident in his words. Beast Boy sat up and looked at the Boy Wonder, noticing his stare.

He couldn't tell Robin the real reason. _"I think I love Raven."_ He shook his head. It was preposterous.

"I'm fine. Just been thinking alot..." He trailed off as he looked out into the water below the tower. Robin smirked and sighed.

He was itching to know, "You thinking about Raven, aren't you?" Robins smile grew wider when he saw the frightened look on Beast Boy's face.

"**No**, I was not-"

"Hey lets go Robin! We haven't finished our game yet!"

Beast Boy sighed. Cyborg always had to show up at the worst times, didn't he? Robin stood up and headed for the door, looking back to see Beast Boy staring into the sky again. He shook his head and shut the door.

_"He'll come around to telling me eventually." _Robin thought as he went into the living room to play with Cyborg.

Back at the roof, Beast Boy was now thinking even more.

_"Does he know? Am I that obvious?........what would it matter, Raven doesn't like me anyway."_ His mind was now full of doubt and feelings of rejection that he hadn't even experienced yet. Of course, Raven never showed emotion, and he could never be sure of her.

"She's like the sky." He commented to himself as his eyes scanned the heavens, the stars winking and blinking as they always did.

"Who's like the sky?" He knew the voice very well, and it always made him smile.

"No one, Starfire. I'm just...thinking aloud to myself." He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, once again staring into the dark. She set herself beside him and looked up.

"Wow the stars sure are happy." She said. Beast Boy blinked and looked over at her, perplexed by what she had just said.

"Whatcha mean?" He asked inquisitively, his gaze going from her back to the sky. She giggled and made herself more comfortable.

"I mean, when the stars are twinkling, it means they are full of joy or glee, but when they do not shine, they are sad or upset." She sounded as if she knew what she was talking about, and Beast Boy almost believed her. Of course he knew the truth about them.

"Star..." He looked over and saw that she was beaming with happiness, apparently excited that she was teaching him something. He sighed.

"Nevermind." He swatted the air, and then placed his fists under his chin. Starfire shivered slightly and then stood up.

"I must go back inside. I will talk to you when you awake in the morning?" She asked, walking towards the door. He nodded and smiled, then turned back to the sky again.

As soon as he heard the door shut, he frowned. He was alone again...alone with his thoughts, and nothing else.

"Do you need some company?" A low voice asked. He turned around to see Raven floating towards him, his face turning red.

"U-um...s-sure..." He stuttered as she levitated beside him.

"Do you always come up here?" She looked at him, though he did not look at her. He was too busy playing with his shoes.

"Yes. Alot...It helps..." Again, for the millionth time, he trailed off. Beast Boy was usually not one to hide his feelings, and everyone knew it. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Helps what?" More questions!? It was driving him nuts. He stood up briskly and walked to the other side of the tower, crossing his arms.

The gentle breeze blew his hair this way and that, a small green lock of hair falling in his face. She followed him and continued to levitate at his side.

"I don't wanna tell you-" Beast Boy stopped midway, noticing that Raven was looking out into the water. He looked at her, and noticed the shimmer of the water was playing on her face, along with the dim of the moonlight. Once he noticed she was looking towards him, he looked the other way.

Just once...he would like to look at her and not be scared or embarassed.

"Beast Boy, I know we don't get along, but all of us are worried." She kept her face strait though she didn't want to. Neither did he...

"There's nothing to be worried about! I'm perfectly fine! See? I'm hap-py!" He exclaimed as he made weird circular motions with his arms and ran around in circles, changing from animal to animal as he went along.

"See see see!? I'm perfectly normal!" He stopped right in front of her, apparently frustrated.

"If that's what you call normal, then I'll go with it." She commented.

"It's not like I'm thinking-**HEY!** That was...mnh..." He was at a loss for words. She had one-upped him, and he knew it.

When he looked up, she was smiling. It was a very genuine smile, something that he hadn't seen on her face before.

"I'll let you think of a good comeback. But for now, I'm going to go inside and make me some tea." She said, heading for the door.

He then stopped her in her tracks. Beast Boy, of all people, should be able to express himself. He did it a few minutes ago, and he can do it now.

"Rae...I've been thinking...but let's say hypothetically, I like you -which I don't- but let's say I do, what would you say?" He bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood. She sighed.

"Hypothetically, I would say-" Her face started to turn beet red, and a trashcan nearby flew into the air and exploded. Realizing what happened, she quickly turned away and ran into the tower, leaving Beast Boy with a look of confusion.

_"What happened?....and...she smiled...wait. She smiled!?" _He was screaming it aloud in his head as he danced around the roof, the moonlight revealing the relief on his face. It had been a long time since he had been this happy...

And she had shown him her smile.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes: _Okay, well there's the second chapter! I hope you liked it, and some reviews would be appreciated! I promise it'll be funnier later. Right now I have alot to do, so yeah. Trust me, this story shall not go without humor! ::points sword in the air::


	3. Show Me Your Laugh

_Authors Note: _Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They mean so much to me! ::hugs all the reviews and the reviewers:: You can all have cookies at the end of this chapter....hee hee Here's chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: _How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own TT.... .

**Chapter 3: **Show Me Your Laugh

After Beast Boy realised that she smiled, his heart welled up with joy, and was filled with warmth and happiness. She hadn't shown her smile before, at least not to his knowledge. It was the greatest feeling of satisfaction he had ever experienced, except for the time he beat Cyborg at his own video game.

"Wow...this is...unbelieveable. First her hood, and now her smile!" He said, his eyes full of excitement. Forgetting everything around him, he spun in a circle, letting the slight breeze catch his hair. His arms out, he stopped and faced the water, his eyes closed. Beast Boy's mind was spinning as he tried to catch up to himself.

"What are you doing out here so late? Come on B!" Cyborg yelled, snapping him out of his reverie. He narrowed his eyes and turned to face Cyborg.

"What if I wanna be out here late!?" He protested. Cyborg jumped at his outburst, then smiled.

"Don't get so defensive, I know you're thinking about Raven." He teased as he patted Beast Boy on the head. He just blinked whenever he patted him.

"No I wasn't." Was his final word before he walked in, leaving Cyborg in a stupor.

"That was...odd." He said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and went back inside.

Beast Boy obviously wasn't happy about this particular situation. Everyone nagging him about Raven, asking him if he was okay, teasing him...it was really getting under his skin. Before he entered his room he kicked the wall, then stormed in and slammed his door shut.

"What is their problem!? Can't I have any privacy what-so-ever?" He complained to himself as he sat on his bed and stared at the mirror. What he saw scared him a little. He had dark rings under his eyes and he looked tired.

_"No wonder they were worried..."_ He thought as he gently touched his face, pulling down his lower eyelid to look at the white of his bloodshot eyeball. Sighing heavily, he kicked off his shoes, changed into his night clothes, and curled up on his bed.

Tears slowly formed in his eyes, though he did not know why. Maybe it was because of people teasing him? Or was he afraid of what Raven would say if she found out the truth? He did not know, he just felt like crying. He shut his eyes tight and grabbed his blanket firmly as the tears streamed down his face. This was all to much for him.

A knock on the door made him jump. He slowly slid under the blankets and didn't say a word. Another knock at the door...then another...and another, until he finally got fet up and pulled the blankets off.

"What do you want!" He yelled, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I was just making sure-"

"I know you were making sure I was okay. I'm fine Robin, so I'll just see you in the morning." He muttered as he curled up again and covered his head. He could faintly hear the footsteps dissapear until it was completely silent. This was the first time he didn't want people to acknowledge him. He wanted to be alone.

Eventually he fell asleep, his tears still falling down his cheeks. Maybe tomorrow would be better...? Of course, while in his sleep, he dreamt. Some of it was scary, and some of it was pleasant.

_Dream Sequence_

_"BEAST BOY! HELP ME!" A faint voice screamed. Beast Boy tried his hardest to follow the voice, but the more he ran, the farther the voice became. _

_"I'm coming!...whoever you are..." He said breathlessly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He soon came to the edge of a cliff, and, looking down, he saw Raven hanging on the edge of it. _

_"I'll save you...just don't let go." He ordered as he reached for her hand. When he tried to grab it, his hand went right through hers. His eyes widened with fear._

_"No.." He said as he watched her closing her eyes. No! He wouldn't let her fall. He tried grabbing it again, but it was no use._

_"I'm sorry Beast Boy...I should have told you...earlier..." She was fading away, but he could understand what she was saying._

_"What...what did you want to tell me!" He sounded demanding, and he had to know. Her hand was slowly slipping off of the cliff, and then...she started to fall._

_"I should have told you I loved you!" She screamed as she disappeared into the darkness._

_"NOOOO!" _

_End Dream Sequence_

"NOOO!" He screamed as he tossed and turned in the bed, sweat all over his face. He woke up with a jolt when he heard a knock on his door.

"What's goin' on in there? You okay B?" It was Cyborg. Beast Boy sighed with relief as he pulled the covers off and slipped out of bed.

"I'm fine! I was saying no because...I couldn't find my shoe!" He lied as he grabbed his outfit and slid it on quickly.

"Okay, it sounded like you were in pain," Cyborg said as he waited for Beast Boy to come out. He heard clattering and such coming from inside, but didn't think nothing of it.

"Nah I'm fine, now let's go down and eat." He pointed downstairs and started to run, Cyborg following suit. When they got down there, it was deserted.

"Uhm...where is everyone Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around at the empty room. Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's check outside." He made his way out, Beast Boy at his heels. Opening the door, they got a huge gust of freezing cold wind.

"It is slightly frozen stuff! Let us throw it!" Starfire said as she made a snowball and threw it at Robin.

"It's...It's snowing!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran back in. And, as fast as he had gone, he came back with mittens and a coat and ear muffs.

"Let's go!" Cyborg said as he ran out into the snow, and diving headfirst into a pile of snow below Robins' feet.

"Nice of you to join us guys! Can you believe it? The first snow!" Robin said as he made a new snowball and threw it at Starfire. Beast Boy was busy looking up and catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"This is great fun!" Starfire said as she threw a snowball..and it landed right on Raven. At that moment the world stood still, and everyone waited for Ravens' response.

"Uhm...snowball fight?" She said as she backed up, knowing what was to happen next. All the guys smiled broadly and started throwing snowballs left and right, not caring who or what they hit. Raven would occasionally dodge this way and that as she read her book, apparently not very amused, but it kept them busy.

"Hoo hoo! I got you!" Cyborg said as he started to dance.

"Dude, that is so wrong." Beast Boy said as he waved his hand before Cyborg, trying to block out the mental image.

"How is it wrong, I was just dancing!"

"It was wrong in the way that you were shaking your butt!" Beast Boy retorted, still looking away.

"You're perverted." Cyborg said shortly. Beast Boy's eyes bugged out as he noticed Starfire and Raven watching them fight.

"No! I think it is YOU who is perverted!" Beast Boy said, his finger practically up Cyborgs nose as he pointed at him. Cyborg just laughed heartily.

"You are hopless." He said.

"I am not hopeless!" Beast Boy tried to defend himself, but it didn't seem to work. His face turned red with anger and embarassment as he tried to attack Cyborg. Of course it didn't work, seeing as all Cyborg had to do was put his palm against Beast Boy's forehead.

"C'mon! Let me at cha!" He said fighting against his robotic friend.

"I fear that friend Beast Boy will lose this head pushing hand fight." Starfire commented as Raven slightly nodded.

Raven wanted so badly to smile...to laugh...but alas, she could not. Beast Boy had always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, yet she could not show it. Thanks to her powers, she's limited as to what she can show emotion-wise, and it frustrated her. Every time Beast Boy would smile, crack a joke, or fight with one of the others made her want to laugh, but every time she even thought about it something near would explode. She sighed with sadness as she looked down at her book.

The words were a blur, and she didn't seem to notice. She wasn't really reading it now anyways. Her thoughts were of Beast Boy, and Beast Boy only. Nothing right now mattered.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy screamed as he landed on the snow face first.

"That's whatcha get for trying to fight me!" Cyborg boasted pointing at himself. Beast Boy grunted as he got up, his face flushed more now than ever.

_"How could he embarass me like that? And in front of Raven!" _Beast Boy thought as he went back inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Um...I didn't do it?" Cyborg said as his face turned red, and the others fell over.

Beast Boy watched them all from the living room window, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. He wanted so much to try and make Raven think he was good for something, and that he was smart and strong willed, but back there...he didn't prove any of that. He proved that he was just a weakling.

"Where did you go." Someone asked. He didn't turn around, just continued to watch below.

"I was getting cold, that's all." He said, of course lying for the second time that day. Turning around, he saw Raven standing there, book in hand. His face started to turn red all over again.

"H-hey Rae..." He trailed off, not able to think of what to say to her. She took off her hood and sat down on the couch.

"You have been acting very strangely lately." She stated, not really showing concern.

He turned back around to face outside, then realised that this was his chance to prove to her that he was at least somewhat funny, and that he wasn't always so self conscious, like he was during the snowball fight. Turning back to face her, he had a smirk on his face, and his arms were crossed.

Raven had the hardest time controlling her powers at that moment. He looked so seductive, and it was driving her crazy because she wanted so badly to just kiss him...but she couldn't. She was always held back.

"I've been acting strangely lately...hmm..." He said, rubbing his chin. He walked closer to her, his smirk still on his face. Though it wasn't very evident, she squirmed slightly.

"I didn't think anything was different considering I AM strange." He was up in her face now, only mere inces away from eachother. She swallowed hard. How come life had to be so hard?

At that moment he turned into a chicken and started running around the room, running into the table and flying into pillows. Then he was a giant hippo, and he made himself fall over sideways as if he was dead, of course that made the whole tower shake. When he came back to normal, the only thing between them was the coffee table, which he didn't see.

"See, I told you I'm-WHOA!" He sentence was cut short as he flew over the table and flat on his face on the floor.

"I'm ofay!" He said as he stood up, brushing himself off. He heard a low mutter, and then he looked to see Raven covering her mouth.

_"Oh no...I upsetted her." _He thought, biting his lip slightly. Then he noticed that there were no tears...

She...she was laughing? But that can't be. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he noticed her taking her hand off of her mouth and she was indeed laughing. It was a small giggle, but anything was good enough for Beast Boy.

When she stopped, she looked up at him. He was smiling wider than ever. It was definitely a different sensation for her, and she had just then realised that nothing had blown up or flew across the room. Her heart started to beat faster as she noticed Beast Boy's smile went from really wide to a small, cute smirk that would make any girl melt.

_"Why didn't anything explode? I...I can't show emotion."_ She thought to herself as she continued to look at him, his smirk still painted on his cute little face.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll talk to you later." She said as she left the room, her heart still beating rapidly.

"She laughed....but...I thought she couldn't..." He stopped short as he thought. He then sat on the couch and stared out the window, trying to figure out what had happened.

Up in Raven's room, she was pacing back and forth. That had never happened before, let alone her letting it happen. And the strange thing was was that nothing flew across the room or broke or shattered.

"He's no different from anyone else..." She trailed off as she looked out her window, seeing the other three titans down in the snow throwing chunks of ice at eachother.

"But then again...he's not exactly normal." She said as she walked to bed and laid down, her thoughts whirling around in her head. How can Beast Boy, the small changeling, effect her this way?

No matter...she was actually able to show emotion...and thoroughly enjoy every moment of it...and it made it better because of the fact it was Beast Boy...and he had made her laugh.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note:_ Well? What did you think of it? I know Raven was a little OOC, but there was no other way to do it. And yes the snow came quickly...haha. In the chapter before it talked about Beast Boy smelling the fall, and so when I said, that...it meant it was actually fall going into winter. Sorry if I confused any of you. Please review, it makes me so happy!!! ::giggles::


End file.
